This application provides variations on my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,372, the disclosure and drawings of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Briefly, that patent describes a thermostat that includes an associated device for measuring the level of a liquid heating fuel stored on or near the premises, such as heating oil or liquified natural or propane gas.